Imperfection
by InsanityIsClarity
Summary: A GF sonfic to "Imperfection" by Skillet. Yes, it is a Christian song. Yes, it is a Cristian band. Yes, I am a Cristian. Don't like, don't read. Either way, it is a sibling fluff, no pinescest. THE ACTUAL SUMMARY: Dipper's mind runs through all of his failures and only Mabel can drag him out of his temporary depression. DISCLAIMER: I don't own GF. Alex Hirsch does. Dang it...


**AN: Hey, everyone! Here comes a GF songfic. NOT in the same timeline as **_**Dipper and Mabel and the Seventh Grade Adventure**_**. This is a songfic to **_**Imperfection**_** by Skillet. Yes, this is a Christian song. Don't like, don't read. Oh, and no pinescest. I will NEVER do that.**

_**You're worth so much**_

_**It'll never be enough, **_

_**to see what you have to give.**_

Dipper's mind was going into overdrive, thinking of all the ways he could be better. Sometimes his overly logical mind did this to him- it would replay every time he messed up, every time he failed himself, every time failed others. And it would only make _logical_ sense to him that he needed to be better. That he wasn't good enough.

_**How beautiful you are**_

_**Yet seem so far from everything**_

_**You're wanting to be**_

_**You're wanting to be**_

So there he lay on his bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack, mind torturing him with feelings of being inadequate. He was flat out depressed. Dipper didn't get depressed very often, but the couple times a year he did, it came in full. And on those days, he would lock his door, flop down on his bed, and try his best to fend off the ever-suffocating sadness until we would eventually fall asleep and wake up feeling normal once again.

_**Tears falling down again**_

_**Tears falling down**_

However, his room at the Mystery Shack wasn't just his. It was Mabel's as well. And this room didn't have a lock. But with the frenzy his mind was in, he failed to remember this, and he let his sadness worsen and worsen until the point where he was sobbing so loudly he didn't even notice the door squeak open.

_**You fall to your knees**_

_**You beg, you plead**_

_**Can I be somebody else**_

_**For all the times I hate myself?**_

_**Your failures devour your heart**_

_**In every hour, you're drowning**_

_**In your imperfection**_

Mabel walked into the twins' bedroom, hoping to get her brother out to play a game. She didn't know which game- Dipper would usually have an idea; he was always inventive like that. Mabel had her arts and crafts and Dipper had his ideas. While Mabel created with her hands, Dipper created with his mind. So when the preteen walked into their room and found her twin crashed onto his bed sobbing his heart out, she was shocked, to say the least. She tiptoed closer to the bed and heard him mumbling stuff various phrases such as "not good enough" and "failure." Mabel recognized that this just might be one of the days when Dipper would lock himself in his room and no one would be able to reach him. But this time, that wasn't the case. This time, she was here.

_**You mean so much**_

_**That heaven would touch**_

_**The face of humankind for you**_

_**How special you are**_

_**Revel in your day**_

_**You're fearfully and wonderfully made**_

_**You're wonderfully made**_

Mabel walked over to the bed. She sat down on the end of it, Dipper still not having noticed her. She sat there silently for a few minutes. Eventually she leaned over and started stoking his hair, which is when he finally noticed her. He looked up at her with red rimmed eyes that clearly told her that she was crying.

_**Tears falling down again**_

_**Come let the healing begin**_

Dipper looked up at his sister, surprised to see her sitting there, a concerned expression on her face. Part of him wanted to yell at her- to tell her to leave him alone and please, please, don't try to help. But he saw the obvious worry etched into her face, and he couldn't bring himself to send her away. So when she started pulling him up into a sitting position, he didn't utter a word of protest, just locked his eyes on the ground at having been caught doing such and unmanly thing. Part of him expected her to start teasing him about crying- she did tease him a lot- and part of him expected her to demand to know what was wrong. But she did neither, instead opting to pull him into a gentle, wordless, hug. He leaned in, surprising himself, but not Mabel, who had known that that was what he needed.

_**You fall to your knees**_

_**You beg, you plead**_

_**Can I be somebody else**_

_**For all the times I hate myself?**_

_**Your failures devour your heart**_

_**In every hour, you're drowning**_

_**In your imperfection**_

After a few minutes of just sitting there, perched upon his bed, clutching to his sister like she was the ledge that kept him from falling into a dark abyss of doom, Dipper decided that his sister _deserved _to know what was happening, even if he didn't necessarily _want_ to tell her. "M-Mabel," he croaked.

"Yea, Dipper?" Mabel asked patiently, voice only slightly above a whisper, which was extremely rare for Mabel.

"Do you ever feel like you are completely worthless? A waste of space, a failure?"

_**You're worth so much**_

_**So easily crushed**_

_**Wanna be like everyone else**_

_**No one escapes**_

_**Every breath we take**_

_**Dealing with our own skeletons, skeletons**_

Mabel went into thought for a moment, looking over at some random object across the room- a sweater with a cat playing with a turtle stitched into it, I believe.

"Yes," she finally answered. Dipper looked at her, at her face, and concluded that she was indeed serious. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Sometimes, I just feel so… unimportant. I mean, you are unearthing the mysteries of this town, saving lives. And I'm just… making sweaters and playing with pigs- no offense, Waddles. When has a sweater ever saved someone's life?

"Your grappling hook saved our lives once," Dipper consoles. "How do you deal with this? You're happy all the time, while I can't do a single thing without thinking of what could or has gone wrong."

_**You fall to your knees**_

_**You beg, you plead**_

_**Can I be somebody else**_

_**For all the times I hate myself?**_

_**Your failures devour your heart**_

_**In every hour, you're drowning**_

_**In your imperfection**_

"The key is to know that you are useful. Whenever I start feeling this way, I just remember all the times I've helped you solve the mystery. All the times being who I was worked out awesomely!"

"Yeah!" Dipper agrees. "Like that time your silliness uncovered Quentin Trembley."

"Or that time- correction times- you saved me from HORRIBLE boyfriends."

"Yeah…"

_**Won't you believe, yeah**_

_**Won't you believe, yeah**_

_**All the things I see in you**_

"See, Dippingsauce, you're awesome! You just have to get that big brain of yours to remember all the times you are amazing for being you!"

"Thanks, Mabel."

_**You're not the only one**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Drowning in imperfection **_

"Oh, and don't worry, I'll always be here if you need a reminder of how wonderful you are!" Mabel exclaimed, cheery now that her twin's mood had improved.

"And I'll be here if you ever need a reminder of how magnificent you are," Dipper returns.

"Showing off your vocabulary much?" Mabel teases. Dipper and her laugh.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed. Yes, I know that the story didn't always follow the song, but I think it was close enough. If you don't, leave a comment. I LOVE hearing from you guys! And yes, I know that it might've made more sense to some to have Mabel be the depressed one, but to me, Dipper seems like the more likely of the two to be sad. Hope you liked it! **


End file.
